Michael McColl Narrations
American Pie Presents: Band Camp (2005) Trailer American Pie Presents: Beta House (2007) Trailer American Pie Presents: The Naked Mile (2006) Trailer Anomalisa (2015) Trailer The Bachelor Promos Back to the Future Trilogy Trailer Bangkok Dangerous (2008) TV Spot The Beach Bum (2019) TV Spot Black Mass (2015) Trailer Bowling for Columbine (2002) Trailer * "He's Michael Moore, America's favorite missile blower, the man in everyone's face, the guy asking the question. Are we a nation of gun nuts for just playing nuts? Now, he's taking aim at America's most controversial subject." * "United Artists presents the sensation of the 2002 Cannes Film Festival, and the only film to win an unanimous jury prize. Critics are calling it 'Scathing,' (Chris Kalthenhach, BALTIMORE SUN) 'Incendiary,' (Michael Wilmiagton, CHICAGO TRIBUNE) 'Hilarious,' (J. Hoberman, THE VILLAGE VOICE) and 'Provocative.' (Kenneth Turan, THE LOS ANGELES TIMES)" * "Bowling for Columbine. A movie that will have you up in arms." The Cat in the Hat (2003) Trailer * "Somewhere over the horizon, in a place unlike any other. Conrad and Sally Worden were inside listening to a few rules from their mother. But today while she's away, someone special will show them how to play. Now, they're on a magical journey where you'll find fun and adventure around every corner. Get ready to experience the ultimate game of the cat in the house." * "Mike Myers. The Cat in the Hat." Charlotte's Web (2006) Trailer Charmed Promos Dancing with the Stars Promos Die Another Day (2002) TV Spot The Disaster Artist (2017) TV Spot Drumline (2002) Trailer Edge of Tomorrow (2014) TV Spot E.T. the Extra Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary (1982) TV Spot Far from Heaven (2002) TV Spot The Founder (2016) TV Spot The Goldbergs Promos Gosford Park (2001) TV Spot Gossip Girl Promos Gotham Promos Gravity (2013) TV Spot Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) TV Spot Hop (2011) TV Spot I Am Sam (2001) Trailer The Incredible Hulk (2008) TV Spot Inside Llewyn Davis (2013) Trailer It (2017) Trailer I, Tonya (2018) Trailer Jupiter Ascending (2014) TV Spot Kingsman: The Secret Service (2014) Trailer Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Trailer * "From DreamWorks. To survive in Africa, they'll have to get in touch with their wild side." The Martian (2015) TV Spot Meet Dave (2008) Trailer Meet the Fockers (2004) Trailer * "Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures present, Robert de Niro, Ben Stiller, Dustin Hoffman, and Barbra Streisand. Meet the Fockers." Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015) TV Spot Moonlight (2016) Trailer The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Explorer (2008) TV Spot Music and Lyrics (2007) TV Spot My Big Fat Greek Wedding (2002) Trailer * "If Toula met Ian, she found her man and he found her family." * "Playtone and Gold Circle Films cordially invite you to the wedding of the year and the romantic comedy of the season." * "Nia Vardalos, John Corbett, Lainie Kazan, Michael Constantine, Gia Carides, Andrea Martin, and Joey Fatone." * "My Big Fat Greek Wedding." Mystic River (2003) TV Spot Napoleon Dynamite (2004) TV Spot Pompeii (2014) Trailer The Price is Right Promos The Prince & Me (2004) Trailer Racing Stripes (2005) TV Spot Ready Player One (2018) TV Spot Reign Promos Romeo & Juliet (2013) TV Spot Sex and the City (2008) on E! Promo Speed Racer (2008) Trailer Splash Promos The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018) Trailer Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) Trailer Street Kings 2: Motor City (2011) Trailer X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) TV Spot Category:Narrations